


Even They Respect Him

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanoid the yautja won't hunt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even They Respect Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Alexa always cringed when they encountered humanoid species, at least inwardly. If it came down to a hunt, she would not help… and that meant a fight with at least one yautja.

But his one, standing alone on a high outcropping, as if thinking of throwing himself off of it, did not seem to be drawing interest from any of the others. Their eldest made a gather up hand sign, and the group headed back to their ship.

"No hunt? Glad, but…" Alexa looked to her partner for answers.

"Lonely God. Survived the universe burning. No hunt," Scar told her.


End file.
